Cama para dos
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una noche de finales de Febrero, Lucy y Lynn tienen una pelea, la gótica mantiene un secreto oculto que solo desea compartirlo con Lincoln, ¿lo logrará?. Advertencia: Loudcest.


**Cama para dos:** **Un pequeño One-Shot de The Loud House, cuyos protagonistas serán Lucy y Lincoln. He leído varios fanfics con "Loudcest", cosa que me han llamado la atención bastante y bueno, aquí estoy, con una pequeña historia de esta pareja, la cual también tiene varios dibujos hechos por los fans.**

 **Como sabrán, todos los derechos reservados a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

 **Cama para dos:** Era una noche fría en Royal Woods, los últimos días del Invierno Boreal estaban llegando a su fin y con ello, comenzaría la Primavera, los tiempos cálidos, buenos y con el florecimiento de la Naturaleza dormida por aquella estación anterior. En una casa ubicada en las zonas residenciales de la Ciudad de Royal Woods, Michigan, era de la Familia Loud, una familia, bueno...fuera de lo común, ya que estaba compuesta por los padres, el Señor y la Señorita Lynn y Rita Loud junto con sus 10 hijas y 1 hijo varón.

Las hijas eran Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Luan, Lucy, las gemelas Lola y Lana, Lisa y la pequeña Lily, mientras que el hijo varón era Lincoln Loud, un joven amante de los cómics, video-juegos, pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, detestaba los deportes y que siempre sobrevivía al caos en su domicilio, el cual era clásico en la zona.

* * *

Pero en aquella noche, mientras que los chicos se estaban por ir a dormir, Lucy, la chica gótica, tuvo una pelea con Lynn, la deportista de la familia. Sus peleas solían ser bastante clásicas pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya, ya que ambas se pelearon físicamente, cosa que Lynn ganó más superioridad por sus entrenamientos, en especial en el boxeo, cosa que le prohibió a Lucy entrar en su habitación.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra entrar esta noche, loca!. Gritó la deportista castaña, mientras que se frotaba la mejilla derecha y sentía el dolor que le había causado su hermana gótica, ya que la había rasguñado con sus uñas en defensa propia, causándole un corte en dicha zona y que un par de gotas de sangre empaparan el piso.

Lucy había tomado sus pertenencias, las pocas que había logrado sacar, en especial su cuaderno de poesías y dibujos, sus libros de Vampiros y la Estatua que tenía de su amor platónico. En aquel momento, Lori se dirigió hacia ella para ver si estaba bien.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lucy? ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó la rubia mayor, al haber escuchado toda la pelea.

\- Nada, solo problemas con la deportista tarada que tengo de hermana, eso es todo. Sentenció ella de una forma seca y amargada, para luego bajar las escaleras.

\- ¿Cuál es su problema?. Quiso saber Leni al respecto.

Lori no tenía las respuestas para aquella pregunta, las peleas entre la gótica y la deportista solían solucionarse rápido, excepto la vez en la que Lynn había sido expulsada de su habitación por una riña bastante fuerte que tuvo con Lucy, para luego dormir en la habitación de Lincoln, pero a la vez causándole problemas al muchacho de cabellos blancos.

Lori y Leni no pudieron hacer nada al respecto, había una norma, mejor dicho un "Protocolo" en el que si había una Loud que se enojaba por algún motivo con otra, no se podía intervenir, ya que terminaría provocando toda una reacción negativa en la familia.

* * *

Lincoln por su parte se hallaba dispuesto para irse a dormir, al día siguiente iba a ser especial, ya que comenzaba el fin de semana y se divertiría en la nieve junto con Clyde y sus amigos, haciendo guerras de nieve, se lanzarían con el trineo, entre otras tantas actividades, pero antes de que cerrara los ojos y se dejara llevar por Morfeo hacia los Sueños, alguien tocó la puerta.

Se levantó, calzó sus pantuflas y fue hasta la misma, la cual la abrió, hallándose a Lori.

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que pasó en la habitación de Lucy y Lynn?. Preguntó la rubia mayor.

\- Sí, por desgracia, clásico de ellas. Respondió Lincoln, ya que no le llamaba la atención y no era la primera vez que esto pasaba.

\- Tal vez deberías dejar que Lucy duerma contigo, mama y papa no quieren que esté en la planta baja porque la última vez, bueno, ya sabes. Hizo ella un viaje al Pasado, donde su padre había bajado para tomar un vaso de agua y se topó con la gótica, causándole un pre-infarto.

\- Oh, sí, ahora lo recuerdo, Dios. Está bien, le diré que se venga aquí conmigo. Respondió Lincoln, temiendo que una situación así podría repetirse en aquella parte de la Casa Loud.

\- Bien, cuídate, hermano, nos vemos mañana. Se despidió Lori de él y se fue a dormir con Leni a su habitación.

Una vez que el peli blanco cerró la puerta de su habitación, se quedó pensativo, sabía que un incidente como el menciono no podía repetirse en la Casa Loud, así que decidió bajar las escaleras y ver a Lucy cómo se encontraba.

* * *

No había nada de luz en el pasillo de la planta baja, así que Lincoln tuvo que encender la del salón principal, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, alguien se le apareció por detrás, tomándolo por sorpresa y dándole un buen susto.

\- Si yo fuera tú no la encendería. Advirtió cierta gótica.

\- ¡AHHH...!. Iba a gritar Lincoln, pero unas manos pálidas le taparon la boca y cuando giró la vista, se encontró con Lucy, quien estaba durmiendo en el sofá.

\- Lucy, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú sabes que aquí hace mucho frío cuando no hay nadie. Quiso saber Lincoln y en tratar de advertirle que fuera a una habitación cálida.

\- Lo sé, pero a la vez no me importa, mis amigos me dan calor y protección. Señaló ella a aquellas "personas" que la acompañaban, las cuales eran espíritus y fantasmas que ella invocaba con su Ouija.

Al oír esas palabras, el joven Loud sintió que se le helaba la sangre, mientras que para Lucy era "normal".

\- Si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación. Dijo el muchacho, antes de volver arriba.

Pronto, la gótica quedó sola en el salón principal.

\- _Suspiro._ Exhaló ella y le echó una mirada a su cuaderno de poesías.

* * *

Lincoln regresó a su habitación, acomodó sus pantuflas y volvió a la cama, necesitaba descansar, sino estaría agotado para cuando despertara y no podría disfrutar de aquel fin de semana con sus amigos.

\- _Lincoln, Lincoln._ Escuchó la voz de Lucy, ¿era un sueño? No, cuando abrió los ojos se topó con la muchacha gótica en su cuarto.

\- Lucy, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó el muchacho, quien la miró allí.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?. Pidió ella, había cedido a la idea que le había dado su hermano.

¿Lo había decidido ella o era por otro motivo?. Lincoln miró el reloj que tenía en su mesa de luz, éste marcaba las 2:30 AM, se lo veía cansado y le costaba ver a la gótica, la cual estaba muy borrosa, así que se pasó las manos por los ojos para ver bien.

\- Sí, está bien, ven. Dijo el muchacho con tono de cansancio y le hizo un espacio en el lado derecho de su cama.

\- Gracias. Le agradeció ella, quien se metió y se acobijó bien.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lucy? ¿Qué te pasó?. Preguntó Lincoln a su hermana, pero ella respondió de forma muy breve.

\- Nada, idioteces entre Lynn y yo. Fue su respuesta.

\- ¿Segura?. Preguntó él de vuelta, viendo que tenían de vez en cuando sus peleas, pero éstas se resolvían rápidamente.

\- Sí, estoy segura, ella es una inepta, siempre pensando que el Mundo gira a su alrededor, siempre concentrada en ganarse todos los trofeos, medallas, campeonatos, siempre haciéndome ver que yo soy la oveja negra de esta familia. Respondió ella, mientras que de a poco iba saliendo lo que deseaba expresar.

Nunca la había escuchado decir esas palabras, ella siempre se mantenía en su estado "normal" por así decirlo, no le interesaba las ofensas o los dichos de la gente, Lucy se sentía inmune ante los agravios.

Pronto, toda la habitación quedó completamente en silencio, mientras que ambos miraban hacia el techo y afuera podía oírse, de vez en cuando, el paso de algún coche por las desérticas calles de Royal Woods.

\- Lincoln. Le llamó Lucy.

\- ¿Sí?. Preguntó el peli blanco.

\- ¿Estás dormido? Si quieres puedo irme a otro lugar. Cuestionó la gótica si no le estaba causando mucha molestia.

\- Tranquila, Lucy, la verdad hasta yo también perdí el sueño, me quedó muy...marcado, tú sabes, lo que dijiste. Respondió el muchacho.

\- A ti también te excluyen de vez en cuando, pero no es solo con Lynn, ¿recuerdas lo de Hugh o cuando te echaste la culpa a ti mismo para defenderme por lo del cómic que había tirado al inodoro y lo había tapado? Te perdiste tu convención que tanto ansiabas por mucho tiempo. Esos recuerdos eran como dagas afiladas que se clavaban en el alma de Lucy, su hermano había esperado tanto para estar allí, pero no podía dejar que su hermana sufriera de las burlas de las demás.

\- Con lo de Hugh no te culpo, todas estaban enamoradas de él, incluso Lori, la cual mantengo, de vez en cuando, bajo chantaje para que no le cuente a Bobby de que estuvo suspirando por Hugh. Eso se me hace gracioso. Mencionó el joven, cosa que despertó una pequeña risa en su hermana.

\- Jajaja, es cierto, Lori actúa como una Julieta enamorada pero si ve a un París británico se enamora para convertirse en una Helena de Troya y luego le lanza la culpa a Afrodita*. Señaló ella, haciendo esa comparación entre los personajes de Shekespeare y Homero.

\- Estás en lo cierto, Lucy. Con lo del inodoro, la verdad tampoco me siento mal, lo hice por ti, no quería verte lastimada por culpa de las chicas, en especial Lola y Lynn. Señaló el joven, poniéndose serio.

\- Lola es una Princesa insoportable que hasta a mí me dan ganas de golpearla y Lynn...Lynn es un chico atrapado en el cuerpo de una niña, en simples palabras es una marimacho.

\- Lucy, entiendo que Lola te haga enfadar, pero es una niña, no creo que deberías darle un golpe. Intervino Lincoln, estaba de acuerdo de que la pequeña Princesa de la familia era bastante insoportable, pero tampoco podía llegar la gótica a un camino como ese.

\- No la golpearía, porque ya me estaría levantando un cerco perimetral, lo que sí haría es invocar unos espíritus del Más Allá y atormentarla durante las noches, esa sería mi venganza. Remarcó ella.

Su hermano giró la cabeza, en medio de aquellas risas que tenían los dos juntos, él la miró tiernamente: Lucy no era la oveja negra de la familia, ella era alguien muy distinta, especial. Podía dar miedo cuando aparecía o cuando recitaba sus poemas oscuros, pero en el fondo era una persona como todos los demás y no un monstruo o un engendro.

\- Jajajaja, estás en lo cierto, ¿Quién no lo haría? Pero luego tendrías las represalias de ella. Dijo el muchacho, cuando en ese momento, sintió que Lucy lo abrazaba con fuerza y entraba en contacto con su cuerpo.

\- Tú corazón es cálido, Lincoln. Dijo ella.

\- ¿Disculpa?. Preguntó el peli blanco.

\- No entiendo cómo es que logras soportar tanta presión con todas nosotras, en especial con Lynn, Lori, Lola, Luan y hasta con Luna. Yo simplemente no existo, soy un Fantasma para ellos, para esta familia no soy nada más que una anti-social, que aparezco de la nada y los asusto a todos...A veces siento que no sé para qué nací. Esa última parte la hizo sentir triste, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban abajar por sus ojos.

El peli blanco no podía soportarlo, verla así le hacía daño a él también, así que la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, la cama crujió un poco pero qué importaba: Él no quería verla mal.

\- No digas eso, Lucy, tú no eres un bicho raro. Le intentó calmar su hermano.

\- En esta casa solo eres tú quien me da apoyo, el resto siento que me hacen un lado. Pero también me siento mal por lo que pasó el día del partido de Lynn, ¿lo recuerdas? Todos fuimos corriendo para darle las felicitaciones y tú no pudiste estar porque ella te consideró que llevas mala suerte, incluso te excluíamos de las actividades y viajes de la familia, ¿acaso crees que no me sentía culpable?. Era lo peor, porque estuve relacionada con todo, ellas, incluso mama y papa, te hicimos a un lado. Alegó Lucy, la cual no paraba de llorar en silencio.

Lincoln al sentir aquellos recuerdos que le volvían a la mente causaron que también se le humedeciera los ojos, pero lo más doloroso era Lucy, verla llorar así era triste y lo hacía sentir mal. Inmediatamente el peli blanco la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó hasta él.

\- Mientras que estemos juntos, nada mal nos va a pasar, te lo juro. Prometió el joven, quien no la soltaba en ningún momento, quería que ella dejara de llorar.

\- Lincoln. Dijo ella el nombre de su hermano, para luego extender su mano hacia el cuaderno de poesías que tenía y lo abrió, mostrando lo que tenía allí.

El joven Loud quedó sin palabras cuando vio que dentro de aquel cuaderno, Lucy había dibujado a su hermano junto con ella, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso ella sentía y sobrepasaba las barreras del fraternal para ir a otro nivel?. Él lo tomó en sus manos y miró cada uno de los dibujos de ella, llenos de oscuridad e incluso una boda en Transilvania o en el Castillo de Elizabeth Báthory, en donde estaban ellos dos.

\- Ahora lo entiendes, ¿verdad?. Quiso saber Lucy al respecto.

Él permaneció en silencio, no sabía que podía decir, en su cuerpo podía sentir mil y un emociones juntas, ella era su hermana, no su novia, ¿Qué diría la gente y en especial sus padres? Los tratarían de enfermos mentales, incluso los separarían y mandarían lejos para nunca más volverse a ver. ¿Qué decisión podía sacar entonces el joven Loud?.

\- Es por eso que Lynn y yo nos peleamos, ¿sí?, por eso, ella siempre metiendo sus manos donde no debe, por eso la odio y más cuando te dijo que eras mala suerte. Lo que hubiera deseado por darle su merecido a esa chiflada. [Alegó Lucy, quien cerró los puños, mientras que sentía los brazos de su hermano rodearla y darle calor].

\- Mientras que estemos juntos tú y yo, nadie nos va a separar, tampoco sabrán de tu secreto ni de lo nuestro. Comprendo tus emociones, tus sentimientos y deseos, yo juro que daría todo por protegerte y hacerte feliz. Le dio su palabra, Lincoln a la gótica, quien la miró a los ojos, pasó su mano por los cabellos de la chica y se fue acercando hacia sus labios.

¿Se iba a cumplir su sueño? ¿Iba a ser como un cuento de hadas para ella?. Pronto comenzó a sentir los labios de su hermano, los cuales hicieron contacto con los de Lucy, mientras que el calor de ambos los envolvía en aquella noche fría que hacía allí en Royal Woods.

\- _"Esto no es un sueño, es la pura realidad...Lincoln...siempre estaremos juntos"_. Pensó Lucy, quien rodeó el cuello de su hermano con sus brazos y pronto ambos cayeron de vuelta en las almohadas que tenían, quedando abrazados por un largo tiempo.

\- _Sé que esto es raro, pero no tienen que saberlo ni mama y papa, ni siquiera las chicas. Tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto esto, ¿sí?._ Confió la gótica, mientras que su hermano la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, nadie te lastimará o se burlará de ti, el que lo haga, se las tendrá que ver conmigo. Dio el peli blanco su palabra y acto seguido, los dos se recostaron en las almohadas después de haber expresado sus sentimientos más profundos.

\- Te amo, Lincoln. Fueron las palabras de Lucy antes de sumergirse junto con su hermano en el sueño impuesto por Morfeo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Lucy. Añadió el muchacho, quien compartió un último beso con ella, antes de quedarse dormidos esa noche.

Ambos se durmieron abrazados, habían encendido la llama del Amor, aunque fuera prohibido, ellos no se iban a separar, lo mantendrían oculto para no ser tachados como degenerados. Su secreto iba a permanecer bajo siete llaves.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece? He tenido ganas de escribir un fanfic de este tipo, pero tenía dudas al respecto, no sabía cómo diseñarlo y me llevó el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo y elegir a alguna de las hermanas para que esté con Lincoln. ¿Por qué elegí a Lucy?:**

 **Mi respuesta puede que suene tonta y sin sentido, pero he visto muchos fanarts de esta pareja en Deviantart y pensé _"¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué no hacer el intento?"_ y listo, decidí y listo, aquí lo tienen.**

 **Espero que les guste, no olviden de comentar :).**

 **Así que bueno, gente, me voy despidiendo hasta el próximo capítulo de mis fanfics, cuídense y que tengan un buen día Miércoles para todos ustedes, ¡nos vemos, Camaradas!.**


End file.
